chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2039 Chawosaurian direct election
The 2039 Chawosaurian Direct Election will be held on Friday, October 7, 2039, to elect the Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria. Regardless of the results of the 2029 election, Shang Jong Parker is still eligible to run in this election. However, Shang Parker announced on December 22, 2019, that he was not interested in running in this election due to his age by the year 2039, Parker will be 79 years old by 2039, unless a draft movement occurs and successfully pressures Parker into running for a third term. If Shang Parker is not drafted to run, this election will be more competitive than the last election where it is likely that Shang Parker will win a second term. Background The Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria is elected via popular vote. The electoral college has no power to elect such office holder but can still vote in the electoral college as "opinion vote". Shang Parker is not interested in running in this election. There aren't many qualifications to be Supreme Leader. With Shang Parker not running in 2039, if Parker is reelected in 2029, then there is no Communist incumbent the Capitalists will run against, thus giving the Capitalists more breathing space to run against the Communist Party after a generation of struggling of win the Monarchy back. Communist Party Shang Jong Parker will not run in 2039. The Chawosaurian Communist Party will have prominent members who, in 2019, are favorites to run but may be impossible because of their ages by the year 2039. Veteran Prime Ministers Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, and former Federal Chancellor, Genghis K.Q. Taizong, will be 89-years-old by 2039, and they declined to run. Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X will be 39-years-old, meaning he will be fairly well-aged enough to run. James Boleslaus, Jezebel Isela Boleslaus, and possibly Shang Jong Parker II are possible candidates. The possibility of a draft movement to pressure Shang Parker to run again is very very likely, and that has caused and would cause Capitalists to fear deeply. Publicly expressed interest Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus VIII.jpg Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X.jpg James Boleslaus.jpg Jezebel Isela Boleslaus.jpg * Shang Jong Parker II * Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus X * James Boleslaus * Jezebel Isela Boleslaus * Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus VIII Declined Genghis Taizong.jpg Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII.jpg Shang Jong Parker.jpg Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX.jpg * Shang Jong Parker * Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX * Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII * Genghis K.Q. Taizong Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party The Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party will have candidates for the party's nomination. There are no mentions of any candidates yet. Former Supreme Leader Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a will not be a candidate because of his age by the year 2039 (89). Publicly expressed interest * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII * Jacqueline Queen Victoria Montgomery * Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVIII * Jason Blake Webster * Evander Luther Webster * Jacob Webster * Shang Jong Parker II * Jacob Dylan Oakes * James Dylan Oakes IV * Degotoga K. Atagulkalu II Declined * Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III * James Dylan Oakes III * Samantha A. Montgomery * Jonathan Lothian MacCarthy Other Parties There might be parties with interest to participate. Opinion Polling With Shang Parker out of 2039, there are no candidates on either side to run in 2039. Polls show that voters prefer a generic Communist over a generic Capitalist. General Election Issues TBD Campaign TBD Results TBD Analysis The 2039 election will be different from recent elections, the candidates will be different and the party system will be different. Ekewaka Kalawai'a, Shang Parker, Jonathan MacAlasdair, Jonathan Boleslaus, and other politicians in their mid-ages in 2019 will be too old to run, they will be either retired or dead. See also * 2039 Chawosaurian elections ** 2039 Chawosaurian direct election ** 2039 Chawosaurian legislative elections Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:2039 Chawosaurian Elections